The Love Of A Singer
by jazz maffia
Summary: The sequel is finally up! Are Harry and Draco still together after 5 years? What happens in the karaoke bar? HD, GN, RH.


A/N: This is the sequel to The Incident In The Bathroom. It will be H/D, G/N, and R/H. Thanks to the reviews from:

The Love Of A Singer

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Draco, Ron and Neville sat at the only table, near the front of the karaoke stage.

"I don't know why I let you talk me into this," moaned Draco.

Harry and co. had been good friends with Draco ever since Harry found out he was a spy for the light side.

That was 5 years ago in 6th year.

It was now the year 1995 and everyone had graduated and got himself or herself a girlfriend or boyfriend.

Except Harry.

(Wiggles eyebrows) And Draco.

They were sitting in a restaurant in muggle London called The Gardener's Arms and were each waiting for their turn to go up on stage and sing.

"And now, singing Like A Virgin, we have Hermione Granger!" shouted the spokesman.

Everyone at Harry's table cheered, including a few wolf whistles from the back of the room.

"I made it through the wilderness  
Somehow I made it through  
didn't know how lost I was  
until I found you

I was beat incomplete  
I'd been had, I was sad and blue  
But you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
Shiny and new

Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
like a virgin  
when your heart beats  
Next to mine

Gonna give you all my love, boy  
my fear is fading fast  
been saving it all for you  
'Cause only love can last

You're so fine and you're mine  
Make me strong, yeah you make me bold  
Oh your love thawed out  
Yeah, your love thawed out  
What was scared and cold

Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
like a virgin  
with your heartbeat  
Next to mine

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

You're so fine and you're mine  
I'll be yours 'till the end of time  
'Cause you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
I've nothing to hide

Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
like a virgin  
with your heartbeat  
Next to mine

Like a virgin, ooh, ooh  
Like a virgin  
Feels so good inside  
When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Ooh, baby  
can't you hear my heart beat  
for the very first time?"

Hermione was looking at Ron the whole time she was singing with a twinkling in her eyes that looked remarkably like their former headmaster's own famous twinkle.

It was a known story that Ron and Hermione had gotten together (A/N Finally!) during sixth year.

"Ronald Billius Weasley, will you marry me?" asked Hermione once she finished singing, ever the confident girl.

"Yes, I will 'Mione!" he replied, grinning from ear to ear and was looking like a firework about to set off.

When Hermione arrived at the table, Ron got up, took her in his arms and started kissing her, on the lips, very passionately, in the pub.

Wolf whistles came from everywhere in the restaurant.

Ron and Hermione finally broke away, breathing raggedly.

"Well that was certainly interesting," exclaimed the spokesman, "Next, we have Neville Longbottom singing Cry Me A River!"

Everyone applauded loudly.

"You were my sun

You were my earth

But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no

So you took a chance

And made other plans

But I bet you didn't think your thing would come crashing down, no

You don't have to say, what you did,

I already know, I found out from him

Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be

And don't it make you sad about it

You told me you loved me

Why did you leave me, all alone?

Now you tell me you need me

When you call me, on the phone

Girl I refuse, you must have me confused

With some other guy

Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn

To cry, cry me a river

Cry me a river-er

Cry me a river

Cry me a river-er, yea yea

I know that they say

That something's are better left unsaid

It wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it

(Don't act like you don't know it)

All of these things people told me

Keep messing with my head

(Messing with my head)

You should've picked honesty

Then you may not have blown it

(Yea..)

You don't have to say, what you did,

(Don't have to say, what you did)

I already know, I found out from him

(I already know, uh)

Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be

(No chance, you and me)

And don't it make you sad about it

You told me you loved me

Why did you leave me, all alone

(All alone)

Now you tell me you need me

When you call me, on the phone

(When you call me on the phone)

Girl I refuse, you must have me confused

With some other guy

(I'm not like them baby)

Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn

(It's your turn)

To cry, cry me a river

(Go on and just)

Cry me a river-er

(Go on and just)

Cry me a river

(Baby go on and just)

Cry me a river-er, yea yea

Oh

(Oh)

The damage is done

So I guess I be leaving

Oh

(Oh)

The damage is done

So I guess I be leaving

Oh

(Oh)

The damage is done

So I guess I be leaving

Oh

(Oh)

The damage is done

So I guess I be... leaving

You don't have to say, what you did,

(Don't have to say, what you did)

I already know, I found out from him

(I already know, uh)

Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be

(No chance, you and me)

And don't it make you sad about it

Cry me a river

(Go on and just)

Cry me a river-er

(Baby go on and just)

Cry me a river

(You can go on and just)

Cry me a river-er, yea yea

Cry me a river

(Baby go on and just)

Cry me a river-er

(Go on and just)

Cry me a river

(Cause I've already cried)

Cry me a river-er, yea yea

(Ain't gonna cry no more, yea-yea)

Cry me a river

Cry me a river, oh

Cry me a river, oh

Cry me a river, oh

Cry me a river, oh

(Cry me, cry me)

Cry me a river, oh

(Cry me, cry me)

Cry me a river, oh

(Cry me, cry me)

Cry me a river, oh

(Cry me, cry me)

Cry me a river, oh

(Cry me, cry me)

Cry me a river, oh

(Cry me, cry me)

Cry me a river

(Cry me, cry me)"

Harry knew that Neville's former girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson, had cheated on him with Blaise Zabini for about 7 months out of the whole year.

Ginny had admitted to him that she liked him, and they had gotten together.

Harry's turn was next, he new what he was going to announce, and it was going to surprise everyone, excluding Hermione, he had already told her that he was gay and had been seeing Draco since the incident in the bathroom.

Neville finished singing and got of the stage.

"And next, we have You Rock My World, dedicated to Draco Malfoy, which will be sung by... Harry Potter!"

Silence on Harry's table. Harry knew he was turning red, along with Draco.

He got up and made his way to the stage. Harry knew the song by heart, but had changed the lyrics a little.

The music started to play,

"Ho...Oh...

My life will never be the same

'Cause boy, you came and changed

The way I walk

The way I talk

I cannot explain the things I feel for you

But babe, you know it's true

Stay with me, fulfil my dreams

And I'll be all you'll need

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, it feels so right (boy)

I've searched for the perfect love all my life (All my

life)

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, it feels like I (Like I)

Have finally found his perfect love is mine (See, I

Finally found, come on, babe)

You rocked my world, you know you did

And everything I'm gonna give (You rocked my world)

And there ain't nothing we could find

Someone like you to call mine (You rocked my world)

You rocked my world, you know you did (Boy)

And everything I'm gonna give (I want you, babe)

And there ain't nothing we could find

Someone like you to call mine

In time I knew that love would bring

This happiness to me

I tried to keep my sanity

I waited patiently

Boy you know it seems

My life is fully complete

Our love is true because of you

You're doin' what you do

Oh, oh, oh, oh, who'd think that I (Oh)

Have finally found the perfect love I searched for all

my life (Searched for all my life)

Oh, oh, oh, oh, who'd think I'd find

(Whoa...oh...oh...)

Such a perfect love that's so right (Whoa, boy)

You rocked my world, you know you did (Come on, come

on, come on, come on)

And everything I'm gonna give

And there ain't nothing we could find (babe)

Someone like you to call mine (You rocked my world)

You rocked my world (You rocked my world), you know

you did

And everything I'm gonna give (babe,babe,babe)

And there ain't nothing we could find

Someone like you to call mine (boy)

You rocked my world, you know you did (Oh)

And everything I'm gonna give (You rocked my world)

And there ain't nothing we could find

Someone like you to call mine

You rocked my world (Oh...), you know you did

And everything I'm gonna give (To rock my world)

And there ain't nothing we could find

Someone like you to call mine

babe, I know that this is love

I felt the magic all in the air

And boy, I'll never get enough

That's why I always have to have you here, hoo

You rocked my world (You rocked my world), you know

you did

And everything I'm gonna give (Look what you did to

me, baby, yeah)

And there ain't nothing (Yeah, yeah) we could find

Someone like you to call mine (You rocked my world)

You rocked my world, you know you did (Know you did,

baby)

And everything I'm gonna give ('Cause you rocked my

world)

And there ain't nothing we could find (Hoo, hoo)

Someone like you to call mine

(You rocked my world)

You rocked my world, you know you did

(The way you talk to me, the way you're lovin' me)

(The way you give it to me)

You rocked my world, you know you did

(Give it to me)

(Yeah, yeah, yeah...yeah...ooh)

You rocked my world (You rocked my world), you know

you did

(You rocked my world, you rocked my world)

(Come on, boy) You rocked my world (Come on, boy),

you know you did

(Baby, baby, baby)

And everything I'm gonna give

And there ain't nothing we could find

Someone like you to call mine

You rocked my world, you know you did

And everything I'm gonna give

And there ain't nothing we could find

Someone like you to call mine"

Silence, then everyone broke out cheering and clapping, Hermione the hardest, but she knew what was coming next.

Harry held his hand up to silence everyone, and staring at Draco, he said, "Draco Lucius Malfoy, would you be my husband?"

Draco stared at him, then a wide smile broke out on his face, and "Of course I will Harry."

Everyone started cheering again as Harry descended the stairs. Hermione bombarded him with a hug, "Oh Harry! I'm so happy for you!"

"Choking... ca... can't breathe!" choked out Harry.

Hermione let go of him and smiled sheepishly at him.

"Way to go, Harry!" said Neville and Ginny.

Draco sneaked up behind him and put his arms round his new fiancées waist.

"Harry mate! Good for you! You finally found out that you two were meant for each other! Okay that sounded clichéd." Said Ron.

"Come on, let's go round Harry's AND CELEBRATE!" screamed Ginny.

"Right who gave Ginny the alcohol! I'll break their bones!" threatened Ron, feigning anger.

"Really Ron... she.. she made me get it! I didn't mean her any harm!" apologised Neville.

"Chill Neville, I was joking."

"Oh," Neville's face grew red.

Laughing, Harry and co. left the restaurant to celebrate and prepare the coming wedding.

A/N: This is the longest piece I ever wrote, I think. I'll be happy, very very happy if you review. You know, the button over there , please??? Thanks!

P.S The Michael Jackson song - You Rock My World is really good, i recommend you lot to listen to it (I was about to say read it, for a moment). THANX AND REMEMBER, review please :-)


End file.
